Emmaline DiNozzo
by Jaylee6789
Summary: Twenty years ago Tony lost someone he thought he would never see again. Now that person has been found. What happened over the last twenty years? What's going to happen now? rated M because of some referances to mature content
1. Suprise suprise suprise

Okay so I don't own any part of NCIS :( um I hope you like this story. I'm thinking that I'm going to break it up into a bunch of short stories involving the team and their interactions with Emmaline DiNozzo who you will meet soon. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"McGoogle! Bring your speedy hands over here and finish typing my report I've got a finger cramp."

"Tony I am not typing your report."

"McGee as senior field agent I demand that you do you duty as an inferior and do my bitch work."

Thwack!

"Oh hey Boss I didn't see you come in"

"Get back to work senior field agent."

"Yes Boss!"

McGee took a deep breath and continued to type his own report. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and everyone was trying to finish their paper work and catch the rest of the day. Tony grumbled and gave McGee a sour look before getting back to work and Ziva smirked at him while working away. McGee only had one form left to fill out and he gave a sigh of relief as he finished.

"Have a good day McGee." Gibbs told him as he began to gather his things and head to the elevator.

"Thanks Boss you too." He ignored Tony's glare and pushed the button to go down the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Leaving so soon Agent McGee?"

McGee's good mood quickly vanished in front of him stood Agent Fornell

"Fornell," he greeted "I was hoping to."

Fornell laughed as he stepped out of the elevator and turned McGee back towards the team who were watching the exchange "Think again."

McGee groaned and went back to his desk just as Abby, Ducky and Palmer came into the Bull Pen.

"What seems to be happening Jethro?" Ducky inquired.

"I'd like to know also, Ducky." Gibbs answered though he was watching Agent Fornell

"McGee put this up on the plasma and I'll explain." Fornell handed him a USB, and after looking to Gibbs and receiving a nod he complied.

A picture of a man in his late 50s with dark hair and skin came up. The man was on his cell phone sitting in a café drinking coffee and taking notes.

"This is Daniel Steel. The FBI has been trying to bring this guy in for over 15 years but we haven't been able to pin anything to him. He runs a large organized crime circle in Northern California, he's in control of 90% of the crime that occurs in the upper counties of the state anything from burglaries, assaults, arms dealing and drugs but mostly he runs the Marijuana industry in competition with the cartels in San Francisco. If the FBI can take him down it could put a huge damper in the crime happening in Northern California."

"Are you here to ask for our help Fornell? FBI can't handle it so you're asking NCIS for help how sweet." Tony asked Ziva and Abby snickered.

"Oh no Tony, we've already gotten everything that we need from our informant. Steel's accountant is twenty four year old Hannah Steel."

"His daughter is turning him in?" asked Ziva standing up to get a better view of the girl whose picture was now on the screen. In the picture the curvy young blonde was putting her keys in the door of a beater up car.

"Boss," Tony stood as well staring intently at the picture. "Boss I know her."

"She an old girlfriend Tony?" Abby asked smartly.

"I should hope not DiNozzo she's your cousin." Fornell remarked.

"Emmaline?" Tony continued to stare completely awestruck.

"You got a story to tell DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"My Uncle Thomas and Aunt Lorie DiNozzo were murdered 22 years ago my cousin Emmaline was two and she was never found. Is that her Fornell is that really Emmaline?" Tony turned demanding answers from Fornell after he'd answered Gibbs.

McGee looked closer at the smiling young woman on the screen, "She could pass as your sister Tony." She had a softer more feminine face but she was defiantly a DiNozzo.

"I didn't know you had family Tony." Ziva commented.

"I didn't." He replied tersely.

"It's her DiNozzo. We ran a DNA test." Fornell told him "we'd tried for years to get an operative in close to Steel and then last year she came to us. She knew that she wasn't Steel's daughter, she didn't like working for him either, she'd been taught to nudge numbers for him since she was 12 and she wanted out. Growing up the daughter of a crime lord was not good for her and she'd decided that she'd had enough so she contacted the beauro and the case was handed to me she would make sure that we had enough evidence to put Steel and his top ten men behind bars for a long time as long we found out who she was and where her real family was."

"How long have you know?" Tony asked in a very low and very angry voice. It was a voice not used by Tony very often. Abby Ducky and Palmer took an involuntary step backwards just as Ziva took a step towards him and both Gibbs and McGee stood from their chairs.

"Take it easy Agent DiNozzo." Director Vance's commanding voice nearly boomed over the Bull Pin from he was standing on the first landing of the stairs. Ziva put a hand on Tony's shoulder and he relaxed a fraction.

"She asked me not to tell you. When I told her who you were and that you were a federal agent she asked that you not be told until the take down has happened and she was clear of the crime ring. She didn't want you to know at all." Fornell told him quickly

"Then why are you telling him now, Fornell." Gibbs demanded.

"The bust went as planned except that one man got away and he told every person connected to Steel that it had been her that betrayed them, every supply, buyer business partner you name it wants her dead. So we've relocated her here into your protective custody. Her plane is landing in two hours. I'll be picking her up and bringing her here to you."

"So you just drop her off here with us, your job is done and we don't get a choice as to whether we want her or not." Tony stated bitterly

"I rather like the girl, DiNozzo; I wouldn't mind making her part of my family if you don't want her." Fornell angrily took a step toward him, but it was Ziva who stood in front of Tony and said

"That will not be necessary Agent Fornell why don't you go if you are finished."

Fornell glared at her and everyone was silent watching their stare down.

"I'd do as she says Tobias."Gibbs finally said coming up behind him.

"Just make sure your agent doesn't make his family feel unwelcome."

"I think it's just you that he doesn't feel like welcoming." McGee responded coming to stand beside Gibbs.

Fornell toke a moment more to stare at Tony and then he walked to the elevators calling over his shoulder, "One more thing DiNozzo before I forget, her catalyst, what forced her to get out, she's two months pregnant treat her well." He stepped through the elevator doors aware of the death glares he was receiving form every person in the bull pen. He would not be welcome in this building for a long time. Tony just closed his eyes and looked like he'd taken a physical blow to the face.

"So what do you plan on doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"Finish my report for now I suppose."

Gibbs reached to head slap him but everyone was surprised when Ziva beat him to. Tony turned to glare at her and it was apparent to all that a fight was about to ensue. Abby rushed forward and grabbed Tony by his arm "Come to my lab Tony and I'll help you brainstorm."

"And I'll finish your…report for you." McGee added reluctantly

"Awe that's sweet McGoo." Tony said with a layer of fake sugar as Abby dragged him away.

"One would think that he would be happy to find out that his cousin was alive not angry." Ducky said once the elevator doors had closed

"I think that he is more so angry that everyone at the FBI knew before he did Ducky." Ziva sat back down at her desk and McGee sat at Tony's

"He's barely even started his report!" McGee exclaimed.

Vance came down and stood at Gibbs desk.

"Did you know about this?"Gibbs asked him.

"Fornell called me before coming over here all I know is what he told you. I know nothing about her but I want to know everything about her I don't appreciate the FBI dumping this on us even though she is DiNozzo's cousin. David, McGee save your reports for later I want to know everything that there is to know about the disappearance of Emmaline DiNozzo and who she is as Hannah Steel."

Gibbs nodded and the two agents began to work.

* * *

Abby had to use all of her weight to drag Tony out of the elevator and into her lab.

"So are you going to have Emmaline live with you? Is your apartment big enough? I wonder if the director is going to help you take care of her? Do you know anything about babies? Do you think she'll like us? I hope she…"

"Abby! Stop! I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed do. I don't even know what I'm feeling at the moment. I don't know." He had his hands gripping her shoulders and his outburst had become rather subdued halfway through.

"I know Tony." She cupped his face before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close."That's what we're going to brainstorm for, we need to start somewhere." She felt him return her hug and take a few deep breaths.

"Okay let's started."

* * *

"What have you to got so far." Gibbs asked prompting Ziva and McGee into action.

Grabbing the remote Ziva took the lead bring up a family picture of the DiNozzo's. "Thomas Hatcher worked for Daniel Steel for 30 yrs as his accountant, he fudged the numbers on the legal businesses that Steel owned to account for the illegal income that he was making. He met Lorie DiNozzo in San Francisco while on a business trip, they spent the week together, fell in love, he asked her to marry him but she wanted him to move to New York with her so he quit Steel's business without giving his two weeks notice. Steel was not happy, put a price on Thomas's head. Thomas heard about the hit and took DiNozzo as his name and fled to New York to live with Lorie."

McGee took the remote bringing up a wedding documents and a birth certificate for Emmaline DiNozzo." Three weeks after coming to New York Thomas and Lorie were married and expecting Emmaline. Thomas got a job as a honest accountant and their lives were pretty simple for almost three years. Then one of Steel's business associates came to New York for a vacation and saw Thomas. The next night five hit men came to New York and the DiNozzo's were executed. Emmaline was presumed dead though her body was never found. Now we know that she was brought to the east coast and raised as Hannah Steel. Hannah went through elementary school, graduated from high school and then went to college but the only classes she took were select math and business classes"

"So Steel kidnaps the daughter of his ex-accountant raises her as his own daughter and teaches her to become his perfect accountant." Gibbs interrupted.

"Basically, but she wasn't just the accountant. Steel might have given her his name but he didn't raise her as a daughter in even the vaguest way." Ziva responded darkly

Gibbs looked at her and raised an eyebrow asking her to elaborate but she stubbornly stayed quiet and gestured to McGee who sighed heavily before turning to his boss and answering a tone of voice that told Gibbs how much he didn't like what he was saying.

"Ever since she was 14 before she was bookkeeping she's been working for Steel. Personal relations between customers, has been her select job for the last ten years Boss."

"McGee?"

"Steel made her provide sexual entertainment for any of his business associates who wanted her. The father of her child could be any one of a number of criminals."

Gibbs toke a deep breath. "Accountant by day, escort by night."

"That's some heavy stuff for a young woman to take." Vance came up behind them. "I'm curious to know what kind of a young woman this life has molded her to be. Gibbs I've just talked to Fornell and I've changed the plan slightly you are going to pick her up from the airport. Get a feel of who she is before you bring her here."

Gibbs nodded slightly calling over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator "McGee you're with me."

* * *

"Miss Jones? Excuse me Miss?

"Oh sorry what do you need?"

"We're starting to descend, you need to buckle your seat belt and I've brought you some more bags." The stewardess smiled sweetly before walking back down the isle.

_I forgot my name again. What is now Jones? Jones? Carly Jones that's right. I wonder what I'll go by now that I'm in D.C. What do _I_ want to go by? Hannah? Definitely not I hate that name. Carly Jones? Yuck! Emmaline DiNozzo? It is a pretty name but is it safe to use? Oh I feel sick again!_

The entire flight had been this way a continuous internal dialogue interrupted by the urge to hurl. A few queasy moments later and the plane had landed. Emmaline grabbed her hand bag and followed along with all the other passengers exiting the plane into the terminal. She looked around for Agent Fornell nervously but didn't see him. Instead she saw a nicely dressed, sliver haired, good looking man holding a coffee in one hand and a sign with her temporary name on it.

Cautiously she approached him and held out her hand. "You must be the Special Agent Gibbs that Agent Fornell told me so much about."

He dropped the sign in the trash and shook her hand. "I am. Though I wouldn't believe everything that Tobias told you."

"So what now?"

"We go back to the office and you get to meet everyone else."

Agent Gibbs took her bag and led her out of the airport and to the car where another agent was waiting for them."This is Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"It's nice to meet you Agent McGee."

"Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand and then held open the door for her while Agent Gibbs put her bag in the truck and then got in the driver's seat.

"Thank you" she quietly told him.

"What for?"

"Opening the door for me, no one's done that before."

They were all quiet in the beginning of the ride. She watched everything that was flying by the window. Her stomach must have gotten used to fast motion. His driving wasn't making her sick. Finally Emmaline decided to get the difficult part of this first meeting out of the way.

"I suppose that you looked up all my history. All that I've had to do as Hannah Steel? The things that were done to me? Fornell told me about my old life about my parents. You know everything about me already don't you? All that you could find that was in document form at least but you can't really get to know a person by reading about them. So you've come to pick me up to figure me out haven't you? Well what do you want to know? "

McGee sat forward from the back seat so that he could hear her better and Gibbs looked at her sideways for an unnerving moment, considering that he was driving, and asked "How do you feel about all that's happened?"

"Well that wasn't a quite what I expected." Emmaline was quiet for a while. She hadn't really had time to feel since all of this had started. If she were being honest she'd never really let herself feel much. She took a deep breath not sure where she should start she began with the earliest feels that she'd had.

"Since I was a little girl I've known that I was not valued as a person, an individual. All I've ever been was a tool, a means to an end. My father, if that's what you could call Daniel Steel, told me only once that the purpose for my life was to obey him and he wanted me to be a better servant than the man who had preceded me. I was five. I didn't see him very often when I was young. I was home schooled, my teacher was Julie, the girlfriend of Michel Casgrove, Daniel's right hand man. She was not a nice woman and not a good teacher either, I suppose I have a good education but I doubt she taught me everything, only what was important to their goal.

"I was taught to follow orders and I was a good student but, I took nothing to heart. I didn't get out much but I knew that it wasn't right how I was treated, people shouldn't be so miserable all the time. They shouldn't hate everyone around them. But, I didn't know what to do. I tried to run away once when I was ten. I still have the scares from the beating Julie gave me and I'd only made it a mile before I was caught. I promised myself that I would be patient that I wouldn't get caught the next time. Slowly from then on I let them think that they had control of me but I was rebellious. I stole newspapers, magazines, I eavesdropped on conversations whenever I could and I did my best to learn what they refused to teach me without getting caught."

"I got most of my information from the men that Daniel gave me to. Most of them were sick criminals and they were terrifying. Some of them though, as I got older, some of them thought that I genuinely wanted to be there with them and they treated me like a person. They talked to me, told me things."

"Once I was had all the educating that Daniel felt I needed, I became the accountant for all of the businesses and I had a little bit more freedom but still had no idea how to get away for good. So I waited and dreamed about what my life would be like away from Daniel."

"And then about a month ago I found out that I was pregnant and I knew that I couldn't wait anymore I had to get out even if it meant running scared for the rest of my life. I had planned on just trying to run away again. Daniel had allowed me to go out on my own to town a few times a month to buy new clothes and such, he didn't think that I would try to leave anymore. So I was going to just leave one day, but then I heard Daniel and Michel talking the afternoon before I was planning my escape."

"They were saying that David Sanders one of the new thugs that they were going to higher was an undercover cop and that they had three undercover cops in the last year that had tried to crack their business. I had met David Sanders and I knew where he was staying, Daniel had made me take him home one night. So the next day instead of skipping town I went to David and confronted him said that they would never get anyone into the business but if he helped me get out I would help him take down Daniel. It took a while to gain his trust but then he brought in his boss, Agent Fornell, and I began bringing them all the evidence that they asked for when I was allowed to go to town."

"I was so scared that I would be caught but it felt so good to be actively fighting against them."

"And how do you feel now?"Gibbs asked after she had stopped talking.

"I'm still scared, Michel still hasn't been caught and I'm on the entire west coasts criminal's top wanted list." She tried to laugh it off. "I'm still pregnant; don't know who the father is, don't want to know who. I've learned that I do have a real family and I'm afraid that they might not want me. I've never been far from where I grew up and I have no idea what my life is going to be now." She took a deep shaky breath and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. So much had happened in the last month. She'd almost had herself under control when Agent McGee's hand materialized over her shoulder holding a handkerchief and the damn broke.

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk trying to look as though she were waiting patiently but the nervous tapping of her foot was giving her away. What would this young woman be like? How was Tony going to handle this?

"Agent David tapping your foot incessantly and looking at the elevator doors will not bring them here any faster." Director Vance told her from where he say in Tony's chair. Abby still had Tony in her lab which left the Director, Palmer, Ducky and herself waiting in the bull pen.

Ducky was sitting in McGee's chair and Palmer had decided to pull up an chair from an empty desk rather than sit in Gibbs place.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Palmer asked.

"It's hard to say how a person will turn out when they are faced with such hardships as this young woman has been." Ducky said.

"Fornell said that he liked her. She can't be all that bad if he likes her right? I mean he likes Agent Gibbs so hmm maybe she could be bad."

Ziva gave Palmer a dirty look and was about to open her mouth when the elevator dinged and the doors opened emitting Gibbs and McGee walking on either side of a very nervous, very pretty, very DiNozzo looking woman.

Director Vance stood to great them holding out a hand to the woman, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you …?"

"Um I'd like to go by Emmaline if that was okay?" she shook his hand.

"Emmaline would be fine but we'll have to discus last names later on. This is Special Agent Ziva David..."

"Shalom."

"…our medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard…"

"Call me Ducky."

".…and his assistant Jimmy Palmer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"McGee why don't you take Emmaline down to Abby's lab I'm sure she's anxious to meet her cousin."

McGee nodded and guided Emmaline by her elbow to the lab. Once they were gone Vance turned to Gibbs. "Well?"

"She's tough. Been through hell, she's not unaffected by it but she's not influenced by it either. There are walls that she's got built up tighter than Fort Knox that will protect her from any harm but any act of kindness she's can't battle against. McGee handed her a tissue and she broke down so hard that she was crying to the point that she was hyperventilating, I had to pull the car over until she could breathe again."

"Killing with kindness, taken to a whole new level." Palmer said sadly.

"Mr. Palmer this is hardly something one finds amusing clearly the poor woman has been so severely mistreated in her life that she has no concept of being treated otherwise."Ducky admonished his assistant.

"Sorry Dr."

"Ziva I want you to keep an eye on her. She's got herself all bottled up, the glass is going to break sometime." Gibbs said softly to his agent, he knew that Ziva knew what he was talking about.


	2. They meet

McGee led Emmaline to another elevator. She tried to concentrate on breathing evenly, she didn't think that she would be this nervous but now that the moment was here meeting her cousin was more nerve racking than going to meet David Sanders for the first time.

"Relax Tony really is a great guy. He might act like a jerk and pretend that this is no big deal but it is. You've got nothing to worry about." McGee put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She tensed slightly and he must have noticed the hand left her shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You've been really nice to me Agent McGee. It's just that I'm not used to it. Being touched has never been a positive occurrence in my life."

"I'll try to remember that."

"No please don't, I want to be normal so treat me normal, just try not to take it personal if I react negatively."

He looked at her curiously for a moment and the elevator dinged, the doors opened and loud music could be heard, but he continued to stare. She found that she couldn't look away.

"Is that you Gibbs?" a woman's voice called out.

Still his gaze didn't waiver. "I'll do my best to do anything that you ask me to."

The determination and sincerity of his voice once again brought the prickling of tears to her eyes.

"Hellooooo! Who's hiding in the elevator?" The voice called out again.

McGee placed a hand on the small of her back, she tried her best not to react to the touch, and guided her out of the elevator. They walked into a room, the lab she guessed, that was brightly lit with all kinds of machines lining the walls.

"Oh! She's here Tony!" exclaimed a tall gothic woman, who bounced towards her and drew her into a hug. Emmaline tensed once again and wasn't quite sure how to respond. Her instinct was to pull away but her mind over powered the reflex telling her that this woman obviously meant her no harm.

"Abby." McGee gently pulled the woman, Abby, off of her. "You're smothering her."

"Oh sorry, I get a little excited. I'm Abby Sciuto and welcome to my lab. Oh!" she wiggled out of McGee's hold and ran over to the man who had been quietly staring at her from across the room since they had entered. Abby grabbed him by the hand and led him to stand in front of her, clicking a remote from the table on her way turning off the music.

"Hi I'm uh your cousin Anthony DiNozzo." He held out his hand and she grasped it.

"I'm Emmaline last name still to be decided." She laughed nervously," I hope you don't mind I rather like the name."

"No, I don't mind at all."

They were quiet for a moment neither of them knowing what to say. She could see right away that this wasn't a hoax they were clearly related. Their eyes were the same color, her lips were fuller than his but curved the same, her hair was blonde but the same texture and their skin was the same color.

"Um Abby I need you to come upstairs and help me defragment my computer." McGee grabbed her around the waist and practically dragged her from her own lab.

"What? McGee, you know how to do that. I think Gibbs even knows how to do that." Her protests could be heard until the elevator doors shut.

"So how was your flight?"

"Not good I got sick a lot. I'm not sure if I just don't like flying or if it's because I'm pregnant."

"Have you been to a doctor yet? Isn't that important, getting a checkup and such?"

"No I haven't yet Anthony."

"Call me Tony. Well I'm sure Ducky would know about all that we can ask him later. As for now I'm sure you're hungry since your stomach is clearly empty why don't we grab a bite to eat, if you're up to it?"

"Um, okay."

"What are you hungry for?"

"I...I don't know."

"Come on I'm not picky whatever you want I'll eat." She was fidgeting; he could see her getting more nervous and uncomfortable by the second. She seemed nervous about answering and he was about to suggest the Deli before she had a panic attack when she closed her eyes took a breath and asked for pizza.

"Awesome pizza is my favorite. Come on I know the perfect place."

Emmaline followed him out of the lab and back into the elevator. They were quiet on the way up and into the bull pen. Ducky, Palmer and the Director had left and the remaining agents were sitting at their desks with Abby sitting on McGee's desk.

"Uh Boss we're going out for pizza." Tony said as he walked up to Gibbs's desk.

"Just come back after you're done we've got things to discus."

"Will do Boss." Tony grabbed his jacket from his chair and then he and Emmaline walked to the elevator together.

* * *

They were already two slices of pizza in to their meal but they had hardly spoken to each other. Tony had tried to be his normal cheerful self but it had just been awkward. They needed to have a heart to heart and he had never been very good at those. He was also a little bit numb to the situation. It all seemed so surreal, stuff like this didn't really happen right? This would be a perfect set up for a sappy movie.

Emmaline had been very quiet for the last few minutes and seemed to be very interested in her food so he took the chance to study her. She had been very polite so far but only spoke if he spoke to her, she was open and yet closed off at the same time, he understood the instinct to keep things to himself and yet the desperate need to speak. He could easily see how uncomfortable she was walking out in the open; her eyes had constantly scanned the area for any threats while they weren't in the car or a building. It was like she had never been outside before. Getting to know her was not going to be easy.

He had spent some time, back when he thought she was dead, wondering what she would look like once she had grown up and he wasn't disappointed as he looked at her now. She looked very much like her mother. He thought about how in seven months she would be a mother herself. How was he going to support her? Could he do this? He would have to call his father soon also, getting a hold of him was going to be a challenge. He could get McGee to hunt him down.

"Tony is everything ok?"

Her soft words brought him out of his trance and he realized that he must have been starring at her for a long time.

"Just got lost in my thoughts." He tried to be reassuring.

"You don't have to worry about the details I'm just great full to be free, I'm not looking for anything but the chance to really be able to live my life." Her cheeks flushed as she said this and her last words were said into her water glass.

"Come on let's take this back to the office."

They picked up their leftovers in silence and made the short walk back to the car.

Tony put his keys into the ignition but didn't start the car. He sat back and took a deep breath before turning to face his newly found cousin.

"After my mother died my aunt made a point of going out of her way to make sure that I was doing alright. My dad wasn't really ever around so when my aunt was in town she made sure to take care of me and I loved her very much. I was eighteen when she came home to settle down and marry your dad. I didn't like him much but he made Aunt Lorie happy so I played nice."

You were born two months before I graduated and your mom begged me to spend the summer with her before I went away to college so that you would recognize me when I came back to visit. She had me changing your diapers, feeding you, burping you, and laying you down for naps. And you were cute, didn't cry at all just a happy fat and pink baby. I called you Emmy. Well I went to UNI and would come home in between semesters and you still knew who I was. Before you started talking you would get all excited when you saw me and you had this infectious giggle, before I knew it I was coming home and you were talking and walking and wouldn't leave me alone until I left again for school."

"And then I was called out of class one day and told that my aunt and uncle had been murdered and you were missing. Your disappearance was the reason I joined the Baltimore PD. I wanted to protect people from feeling the loss that I felt that day."

Tony took a deep breath, turned back into his seat and started the car. "So I hope you understand where I'm coming from when I want to make sure that you have nothing left to worry about or be afraid in your new life. The bare minimum is just not going to cut it. I'm going to fuss over you and over do things and you're just going to have to learn to accept it okay?" he let go of the steering wheel with his right hand holding it open palm up silently asking her to take it.

"I'll try." Emmaline laid her hand in his and gently squeezed it. They drove back once again in silence but neither let go of the others hand until they had to get out of the car.

The bull pen was empty aside from Gibbs w

* * *

hen they got back.

"Come on" he said heading for the stairs not bothering to see if the followed, "everyone is in Vance's office."

In the office Vance was sitting in one of the single chairs as was Ducky, Abby was in Vance's desk chair spinning, while Palmer, McGee and Ziva stood, that left the couch for Tony, Gibbs and Emmy who sat in between the two.

"Well Emmaline we have all your identification papers sorted out thanks to Miss Sciuto." Vance handed her a manila folder, "in here you will find a birth certificate, identification card, driver's license, social security, and passport. Your name is Emmaline Lea Palmer."

Tony and Emmy both looked at Palmer in confusion.

"I have a distant cousin who ran away when she got pregnant; she was erased from the family tree." Palmer rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Palmer is unassuming; no one will look into his life like they would yours DiNozzo. We need to keep her as unattached to you as possible. If anyone looking for her knows about her kidnapping it's a safe bet that they are going to investigate you."Gibbs said cutting off any complaints his senior agent was about to voice.

"For this weekend Emmaline can stay at your apartment with you Agent DiNozzo," Vance waited for Tony's nod of confirmation before he continued, "on Monday we will provide an apartment for you in Silver Springs near Agent McGee's apartment, as far as employment we need a new mail deliver, do you think you could fill the position?" Emmaline nodded her head, "good do you have any questions or requests?"

Emmaline paused for a moment debating what she should say before glancing at Tony who gave her a small nudge encouraging her to speak. "I was wondering if I could finish school. I uh wasn't taught anything that wasn't directly related to accounting." Her face blushed slightly at the admission.

"Under your new identity you already have an education, Miss Palmer." Emmy's face fell a little for a moment but she recovered quickly, nodding in understanding.

"Director I would be more than happy to instruct Miss Palmer on the areas of study that she is lacking in. It would not hamper my work either." Ducky offered smiling at Emmy.

"Alright as long as you can handle it I don't mind. Anything else? No? Alright Miss Palmer it's up to you to be as independent as possible we don't want any attention drawn to you, having said that we are all here to support you. Don't hesitate to ask for that help. Everyone is dismissed for the day."

They all exited the office aside from the Director, Gibbs and Ducky.

* * *

"Well Duck?"

"The young woman is quite remarkable, she is an excellent actress."

"You think she's lying to us Dr. Mallard?"

"No you mistake me. She is very good at camouflaging how damaged she really is. If you look close enough you can see how uncomfortable she is. She doesn't know how to act normal so she observes everyone and mimics how we act. I could see how unnatural for her it was to speak. I imagine she wasn't allowed to express her needs before now and she is very unfamiliar with kindness or even politeness. You said yourself Jethro that she thanked Timothy for opening the door for her and that she was deeply affected by his offering a handkerchief. She is very adaptive and shows a great deal of self control when it comes to her actions and reactions."

"This will not be easy for her but I think she will do well. She will have to learn mostly from experience but I will do my best to teach her how to act in society as academia. I would suggest to all of us not to push her, to keep in mind that healthy interactions with people are foreign to her and are not her second nature. It would be easy for her to keep her distance although I don't think that is what she wants."

"So we keep an eye on her and support her, give positive re-enforcement." Vance summed up. Ducky nodded, "you think DiNozzo can do that?"

"Oh he already has, Anthony might have you believe that he is shallow but he didn't get to this position for nothing, he is very observant and sensitive when he needs to be." Ducky argued.

"Don't underestimate my Senior Field Agent Leon." Gibbs agreed with the ME.


	3. Wake up already

Emmaline was still quiet when Tony let her into his apartment that evening but he found it to be a comfortable silence, her body language was more expressive than her words. He showed her to his spare room pointing out the bathroom on the way; she placed her bag on the end of the bed and sat beside it. He observed her for a moment trying to determine what she was feeling. She seemed like she was in unfamiliar territory and he guessed she really was. She always seemed like she didn't know what to do next, always hesitating, taking a moment to decide on a course of action before acting.

He would teach her. Make sure that she would always know how to handle every situation.

"I bet you feel all scroungy from the flight I know I always do," he wanted her to know that it was okay, normal to express what she was feeling, he wanted to know what she was needing, "why don't you take a shower and when you're done we'll watch a movie."

"Okay." He showed her where all the showering necessities were located and then went into his kitchenette and dialed Ziva's number.

"David."

"Hey Ziva. It's Tony."

"Everything alright Tony?"

"Yeah I just have a favor to ask you."

"I'm not picking up your dry cleaning Tony."

"Why do you assume that I call you for selfish reasons?"

Ziva let out at little laugh at his hurt reply. "Because you're a selfish person Tony, now if you don't want your dry cleaning picked up what is it that you need?"

"I was wondering if you and Abby could take Emmy shopping tomorrow. All she has is a weekends worth of clothes."

"Of course I will. I'll call Abby tonight, what time should we come get her?"

"Uh how about you stop by at 8:00 and I'll fix you all a hearty breakfast to start off your day. I know how women are you'll be so busy shopping that you'll forget to stop and eat."

"Oh you know women better than we know ourselves." Ziva's response was thick with sarcasm but her tone soon turned serious, "have you told your father yet Tony?"

"No I'm going try getting a hold of him tomorrow while Emmy is with you."

"How is she?"

"She's quiet. I have a feeling that my biggest problem will be trying to get her to express what she needs so that I can take care of her. Not really sure how I'm going to do that other than being my overly persistent self."

"I will see tomorrow if I can help you there, I do know what it is like to have to learn to rely on other people when you are used to doing everything yourself. Don't forget that you don't have to do this all by yourself Tony. Emmaline may not be our cousin but if she is part of your family then she is part of ours and we all want to see her happy and safe. If you need help Tony we are all here for you."

"Yeah alright well I'll see you in the morning Zi."

"Good night Tony."

Tony put his phone down and walked over to his entertainment center and looked at all of his movies. What to pick? Nothing dramatic, no fighting or violence; he needed to find something light hearted. Hmmm, how about a classic, The Sound of Music? Why not.

He put the movie on top of the TV and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Emmy turned off the water regretfully. The water felt good but she didn't want to chance making Tony mad at her by wasting water so she got in washed and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and toke the time to think about all that had happened. Her life had changed dramatically the second that she got off the plane. All of the FBI agents had treated her well but they were focused on taking down Steel. Nothing had prepared her for how NCIS treated her. She never knew that such kind people had existed. She was still wary waiting for the ball to drop and the glass to shatter but for now she was going to soak it up and let them teach her what they could.

She dried off, dressed and left the bathroom the way that she found it. Tony's house was nice it lacked a feminine feel but it was clean and much nicer than anyplace that she had ever seen. She walked into the room she would be staying and put her stuff away before venturing out into the living area.

Tony was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table next to a bowl of popcorn watching the highlights of a baseball game. He looked up at her and gestured that she sit on the couch next to him. He picked up the remote and clicked some buttons until the beginning of a movie began.

"I'm not sure what movies you've seen so I picked out a classic, The Sound of Music."

With the movie as a distraction Emmy began to relax, she made herself more comfortable on the couch; she stopped giving him timid glances while she reached for popcorn and about half way into the film she fell asleep. Tony finished watching the movie and then reached over to gently wake her up. He nudged her shoulder but she didn't wake.

"Emmy?" He called softly, shaking her shoulder a little harder but she still continued to sleep. Tony stood and then lifted her off the couch and carried her down the hall. He laid her in the bed and then took a moment to look at her before he went to bed himself.

Tony let out a moan the next morning he hadn't slept well, his mind wouldn't shut down. "I wonder if this is how McGee feels?" He mused out loud as he stretched and rolled over laying his arm over the other side of his bed and over the body lying next to him…..body?

"I'm not sure how McGee is going to feel when he finds out that he is the first thing that comes to your mind in the morning?"

Tony opened his eyes and glared at Ziva. "Well I'm not sure how I feel about waking up to find you uninvited in my bed."

"Oh but you did invite me for breakfast. It's 8:30 and there is no hearty food waiting on the table for us eager shoppers."

"Get up and cooking Tony!" hollered Abby from the doorway. Tony lifted his head and caught a glimpse of Abby and Emmy smiling in the hall before a pair of his boxer briefs hit him in the face. He heard Ziva giggle beside him and felt her get off the bed.

"I'm already wearing underwear Abs!" he took the pair off his face and gave them a curious sniff, "did you get these off the floor!"

It only took him a moment to brush his teeth and throw on a gray T-shirt on while he went into the kitchen. All three girls were sitting at his breakfast bar.

"So what's on the menu today Chef Tony?" Abby asked excitedly

"What would the ladies like? Something meaty, sweet, hot or cold?"

"Something hot and fast." Ziva demanded.

"Well if I'd known that's what you wanted I'd have given it to you back in the bedroom." Tony gave a suggestive eye.

"Hey keep it PG-13! I would like French toast, do you have Texas toast?" Abby slapped Tony lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh of course." Tony gave her a duh look and began collecting ingredients looking at Emmy at the corner of his eye. She had yet to speak this morning but she seemed to be comfortable, he wondered what happened before they had woken him up.

He turned on the burner and began making the egg mixture acting as though he was a cooking show host.

"Alright so we are feeding a family for four this morning on the Fabulous Tony Breakfast Show today. We will crack and egg for every two slices, everyone want's two slices right?" Two vigorous and one hesitant nod a few beats after the other two, "so once the perfect number of eggs are cracked, add a dash of milk and a few bams of cinnamon."

"Bams?" Ziva wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yeah Ziva don't you watch the food network? Emeril?" Abby nudged her with her elbow.

"Watch and become Americanized," Tony shook the canister of cinnamon over the egg and milk bowl and screamed, "Bam! Bam! Bam!" with every shake.

Abby laughed, Ziva rolled her eyes but Emmy flinched every time he shouted. Tony tried his best to not draw attention to her reaction but he managed to catch her eye and give her a reassuring grin as he began stirring the ingredients. "So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls once we have our batter we coat both sides of the bread and place it in the pan." The toast sizzled madly when he laid it in the pan and a large amount of smoke came up in his face. Tony reached up and turned on the fan quickly, "oops make sure that the pan isn't too hot though."

He kept up the chef persona while he finished the toast and dished everyone up but as soon as the food was done everyone was more concerned with eating than they were talking, even Abby didn't talk although she kept up a chorus of mmmmmms and ohhhhhs.

As soon as the girls were done they were on their way Abby bouncing happily ahead of Ziva and Emmy who was following timidly behind casting a glance back at Tony who waved her on.

Tony cleaned his kitchen, took a shower, shaved and dressed before he picked up his phone and dialed his dad's number hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to get a hold of him. It rang five times and he was thinking that his call would go unanswered when his dad's voice came over the receiver.

"Junior it's good to hear from you! I was going to call you, I'm on my way to D.C. my flight lands in four hours I was hoping that we could do lunch. Do you think that you could persuade the lovely Ziva to join us?"

"You're coming here?"

"Yes Junior that's what I just said isn't it?"

"Well that's perfect Dad, because there is something that I have to tell you and its better if you hear it in person." Tony couldn't believe his luck; he had reservations about telling his father about Emmy over phone. It would be much safer to tell him in person.

"What's the matter are you in trouble? This is about a girl isn't it? You're not getting married are you?"

"No! Dad, no it's nothing like that. Well, it is about a girl."

"What have you done Anthony?"

"Dad why don't you come over after you've arrived and I'll tell you about it ok?"

"Alright son I'll call you when I've landed."


End file.
